The invention concerns an electrically-armed compressed air gun, more particularly an airgun of the type in which air is compressed by means of a pump or spring.
The airgun may a carbine, revolver or other type of gun, used for competition shooting, as a toy, etc.
It is known that the major disadvantage of spring and pump-action airguns is that they must be armed manually, which is difficult even for an adult.